HIS PLEASURE
by Snowysmiles
Summary: MOVED ! D-4 Tiffany membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Sontak, seluruh Korea gempar. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kibum sebagai sahabat Siwon ? A SiBum story / GS / Pegaxue :)


**HIS PLEASURE**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!

**prolog**

.

.

.

"Persiapan untuk pesta sudah berjalan sejauh 80%, Tuan Choi." Seorang namja dengan bingkaian kacamata persegi memberikan laporan mengenai pesta pernikahan – yang diperkirakan akan menjadi pesta pernikahan termegah – oleh sebagian besar penduduk Korea. Pernikahan yang dipastikan akan menimbulkan decak kagum dari banyak orang.

Namja yang duduk dikursi besar itu masih diam seribu bahasa. Kepalanya menunduk – menatap tumpukan kertas yang ada didepan matanya – sambil terus menggoreskan tinta pada pojok bawah kertas. Setidaknya ada tiga lembar kertas yang membutuhkan bubuhan tandatangannya. Ia lalu meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Setelah membubuhkan tandatangan pada berkas yang disodorkan sekertarisnya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak banyak berubah.

"Pesta pernikahanku tinggal 5 hari lagi. Kamu yakin bisa menyelesaikannya ?" Aku tidak ingin ada kecacatan dalam pestaku. Aku tidak mentolerir satu jenis kesalahan," ucapnya dengan nada tegas dan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. Alis matanya bertaut saat melihat raut wajah tak kalah serius dari namja – yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan WO – yang ia percayakan untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan pesta pernikahannya.

"Seluruh staff wedding organizer bekerja langsung menangani pernikahan Anda, Tuan Choi. Kami bahkan sengaja menolak beberapa permintaan karena kami ingin berfokus pada pesta Anda," tukasnya **Shin Donghee** mantap. Jika hasil kerjanya membuat sang CEO muda puas, maka jasa WO yang dipimpinnya akan lebih terkenal dikalangan atas. Dan tentu saja akan berimbas pada pemasukan yang diterimanya kelak. Untuk itu, ia langsung turun ke lapangan untuk melihat hasil kerja anak buahnya.

Bahkan Shindong – namja bertubuh subur – yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan wedding organizer langsung memimpin perencanaan konsep pesta pernikahan yang diinginkan CEO muda itu. **Choi Siwon**, sang CEO muda yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam menjalankan perusahaan yang dulunya berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Kini, perusahaan yang dulu sempat mengalami kebangkrutan, setelah diolah lewat tangan dinginnya, perusahaan itu bangkit bahkan berada dalam puncak kejayaan.

Selain kepandaiannya memimpin perusahaan serta kelihaiannya membaca situasi gerakan saham di pasar modal, Siwon memiliki nilai tambah lain. Yaitu ketampanannya yang sering menjadi pujaan para yeoja lajang diluaran sana. Sosok memikatnya mampu meluluhkan banyak yeoja hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata. Aura serta pembawaannya yang tenang mampu membuat setiap orang yang berada didekatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan dalam 5 hari kedepan, para yeoja yang selama ini memujanya harus bersiap menangis tersedu. Karena pengeran idaman mereka akan segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan yeoja yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih memang baru berjalan satu tahun namun tidak menghalangi Siwon untuk berjalan selangkah lebih maju.

Pernikahan adalah lambang pengikat antara keturunan adam dan hawa. Meleburkan 2 ego yang saling bertentangan menjadi satu dan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah pelengkap dalam kekurangan pasangan masing-masing. Pernikahan dijadikan sebagai pelengkap dalam menapaki setiap tangga kehidupan didunia. Pernikahan menjadikan sebagai tameng untuk menghindarkan dari hal-hal yang mungkin

**Tiffany Hwang** adalah nama yeoja beruntung yang dalam waktu kurang dari 120 jam akan menyandang gelar Nyonya Choi. Hampir semua yeoja mendambakan menjadi pendamping Siwon. Tapi memang, nasib baik sudah berpihak pada Tiffany yang berprofesi sebagai model. Jangan tanyakan lagi mengenai betapa cantik paras serta kesempurnaan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu serasi saat berdiri disisi seorang CEO tampan. Keduanya memang terlihat cocok, banyak yang memuji keserasian keduanya ketika muncul diacara penggalangan dana atau jamuan makan malam.

.

.

.

**FLIP**

Ibu jarinya menekan kuat-kuat salah satu tombol pada remote televisi yang dipegangnya. Layar televisi berukuran sedang yang semula menyala terang sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap, tidak ada gambar bergerak ataupun suara.

Bibir merahnya mendesah tanpa berusaha mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yeoja dengan balutan hoodie yang nampak longgar ditubuhnya segera beranjak dari duduknya. Sudah selama seharian ini ia duduk diam didepan televisi yang mengisi rumah mungilnya, berita yang disiarkan selalu sama. Tidak berubah.

**PEMBATALAN PERNIKAHAN ANTARA CHOI SIWON & TIFFANY HWANG !**

Yeoja itu tidak habis pikir dengan nurani para pencari berita yang seolah bersenang-senang dengan batalnya pernikahan sang CEO muda. Setidaknya mereka memberikan waktu bagi kedua pihak yang entah dengan alasan apa membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Jika selama 24 jam penuh seluruh saluran televisi terus mengulas batalnya pernikahan termegah antara Siwon dan Tiffany, sama halnya pers memberikan tekanan kepada calon mempelai.

Terkadang berita yang tidak memiliki kejelasan sumber malah semakin memperkeruh suasana. Dan seperti sekarang, yeoja itu bisa menebak pasti calon mempelai stress mendapati berita simpang-siur yang ditayangkan pada setiap acara televisi.

Trettt… Trettt…

Ringingan suara bel rumah membuat yeoja dengan rambut sengaja digelung keatas itu melirik sekilas pintu rumahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju dapur. Perutnya sejak tadi terus merongrong meminta diisi. Ia membiarkan eommanya membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak tau sopan santun karena bertamu tengah malam.

"Kibummie… Ada yang mencarimu." Lengkingan suara eommanya membuat anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu menggerutu sebal. Padahal ia baru saja menyalakan kompor untuk membuat ramen.

Dengan langkah sengaja diseret, yeoja pemilik julukan 'killer smile' itu berjalan menuju ruang depan. Menemui sosok menyebalkan yang harus ditemuinya disaat yang kurang tepat.

Yeoja bernama **Kim Kibum** itu menghampiri eommanya yang tengah memeluk namja dengan tinggi menjulang. Beruntung appanya sedang berada diluar kota untuk melakukan dinas. Jika Tuan Kim tau istrinya memeluk namja lain selain dirinya, bisa dipastikan jurus taekwondo yang dikuasai appa Kibum akan keluar secara brutal.

Selama beberapa menit, Kibum hanya berdiri dibelakang tubuh eommanya tanpa berusaha mengganggu pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

.

.

.

"Tiffany membatalkan pernikahanku, Kibummie. Aku harus bagaimana ?" Ucapnya sambil terisak. Airmata terus mengalir dari sepasang mata tajamnya. Dadanya naik-turun sembari meredam emosinya. Kedua lengannya mendekap kotak tissue yang disodorkan Kibum untuk menghapus airmatanya.

Benar-benar namja cengeng !

"Kamu sudah menemui Tiffany ? Sudah membujuknya ?" Kibum mengamati wajah menyedihkan sang CEO muda yang merupakan sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah dasar. Dan Kibum selalu menjadi tempat sandaran Siwon ketika pikirannya kalut ketika mengalami kejenuhan luas biasa. Karena Kibum pula, setiap permasalahan yang dihadapi Siwon selalu menemukan jalan keluarnya. Dengan saran serta analisis otak cerdas Kibum, hal-hal yang sulit dipecahkan Siwon akan terasa mudah menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Tiffany sudah pergi dari rumahnya hiks… Dia menghilang dan ada yang memberikan informasi jika Tiff berada di Kanada hiks…" Siwon kembali terisak mengingat bagaimana calon mempelainya membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka melalui sambungan telepon.

Dan ini sungguh menyedihkan.

Kibum mengusap pelipisnya. Otaknya terasa buntu jika sudah dihadapkan pada masalah pelik seperti ini. Kibum tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hubungan pribadi antara Siwon – Tiffany.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Siwon-ah. Aku juga masih tidak percaya dengan batalnya rencana pernikahanmu dengan Tiff."

Kibum menggeser posisi duduknya dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Siwon. "Aku bisa menjadi kayu yang kuat ketika kamu membutuhkan sandaran. Tapi terkadang aku hanya sebatang kayu lapuk yang tidak bisa mempertahankan diriku sendiri."

Siwon mengusap jejak airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Gwenchana. Kamu mendengarkan curhatku saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Kibummie," ucapnya parau.

Kibum sangat benci melihat sosok rapuh Siwon saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak lantang didepan wajah namja tampan itu. Mengolok-olok kebodohannya yang terlalu memuja Tiffany hingga membuatnya terperosok jatuh.

Getar smartphone yang berada dalam saku celana Siwon membuat suasana hening diantara 2 sahabat itu memudar. Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik ekspresi wajah Siwon yang tercengang sembari menatap kosong layar gadget canggihnya.

"Jessica…" gumam Kibum saat mengintip nama yang terpampang pada layar smartphone Siwon. Dan CEO tampan itu tau jika yeoja bernama Jessica sudah lama mendekatinya meski ia sudah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Tiffany.

"Hwaaaa…. Aku tidak mau. Jika Tiffany tidak segera kembali saat hari pernikahan maka akan banyak yeoja yang mengejarku," raung namja dengan balutan kemeja berantakan itu.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sampai kapan ia akan mendapati sisi kekanakan Siwon yang selalu muncul saat bersamanya. Bukankah khalayak luas lebih mengenal Choi Siwon sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tenang ? Entah bagaimana, sikap yang selama ini diumbar Siwon berbalik 180˚ ketika bersama Kibum.

"Bukankah bagus ? Kamu bisa memilih yeoja yang lebih cantik dan lebih sempurna dari Tiffany."

"ANDWAE !" Sentak Siwon dengan suara lantang. Sepasang matanya membidik tajam wajah Kibum yang bersih tanpa sapuan make-up.

Siwon belum juga melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum meski keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sebenarnya Kibum tergolong cantik untuk ukuran yeoja. Hanya saja kulit wajahnya sangat jarang tersentuh make-up sehingga membuatnya terlihat polos serta lugu.

"MWO ?" Siwon tersentak kaget saat wajah Kibum beberapa centi didepannya. Namun, sepintas ide tiba-tiba saja muncul diotaknya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

"Menikahlah denganku Kim Kibum."

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"IGE MWOYAAAA ?!"

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Silahkan memberikan komentar ! ^^~~


End file.
